Merlin: For Arthur or Henry
by RunningoffXanaxYank
Summary: Arthur must defend his throne against Henry, a brunette twin of himself, with the help of Merlin. But will Arthur be able to keep the servant to himself? Pt. two  MERLIN: All's fair in love and war
1. Chapter 1 Family

Uther stood, his large fists against the table as he observed the dry sheets of parchment laid out before him. His knights sat watching him patiently as the awaited the king's order. Suddenly, the wooden doors creaked open. Everyone turned to look at the intruder, the King had after all demanded that no one be let in. Since Arthur had been sent out on patrol, most of his closest friends knew it could not be the Prince.

Silence swept over the room like a deadly plague, Uther stood properly and observed the man at the doors. The man was clothed in armor, his helmet un-removed from his head. He could not have been more certain that he knew him. Still, as the stranger strutted over to him with wide grin slapped over his face, Uther watched in silence.

"Hello Uncle." All the knights looked upon the great warrior as he revealed his face. Their eyes widened in shock and confusion, this stranger had the face of their prince. And while they appeared the same, Uther's nephew bore the eyes of kind secretive man. His movements where less abrupt than Arthur's and his voice reflected his educated mind, however, his hair was not as properly made as Arthur's. It was long and dark like the bruises which masked the pale skin on his neck.

"Henry?" Uther reclined into his chair, leaning into his fist as he observed the boy.

"It's been long since we've last spoken. I was five then, wasn't I?" He set his heavy helmet on the table and removed the enormous sword from its place against his back. Seeing the knights rise and touch their swords he calmly set it down against the brick pillar beside him.

"Why have you returned to Camelot?" Uthur urged, he's sent the teen away so that Arthur would not discover the truth about his cousin.

"I was ridding in my town, when a foreigner approached me and called me Arthur." He sat in Arthur's seat, keeping not of the glares he received from the others. "They asked how my hair grew so long and dark with in a week. Then, asked if my father had banished me for working with a sorcerer who made it that way for me." He set his muddy shoes on the table leaning into the large furbished chair. "Then they asked why the Prince of Camelot was in that town."

Uther shifted his weight in his chair and watched the doors hoping Arthur would not arrive soon. Removing his feet from the table, Henry leaned forward, placing his crossed arms on the table before him.

"Then I remembered, My dear uncle and cousin." Henry spit, his words filled with disdain. "I came to visit, after all you didn't think I'd let an immature Prince take my place as the future king did you?"

"It is not your throne." Uther raised his voice slightly. Henry stood angrily staring at his Uncle.

"It wasn't your throne either! Remember Uncle? It was mine. But a toddler could not very well rule a kingdom." Panting angrily Henry pointed a finger at Uther, "You made a promise to my dead father! One you can neither deny nor ignore. You told him as he died that when I came of age you would give me what was rightfully mine." He walked looking around at the walls.

"Your father knew I would not keep that promise." Uther attempted to defend himself from the heated Henry.

Turning to him he replied, "Obviously he trusted you to keep his dying wish." He put his hands halfway up, "This kingdom is mine. You thought you could escape this day by sending me away, in reality sending me away made me more fit to be a King."

"Arthur," UTher began.

"Arthur is a selfish man just like you. For the sake of sportsmanship I will give my cousin a chance to prove himself worthy of the throne. In the upcoming tournament, If he defeats me he can have the throne. But, if I defeat him, you give me back my kingdom. Or I'll find a way to take it back. Camelot may have strong walls, but it can not defend you forever." He stormed out of the meeting. He would have his day and Uther would regret having killed all those he cared for. You can not kill all sources of magic, with out forming enemies with their families.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled down the hall. Merlin sighed then ran towards Arthur, bumping into Henry accidentally.

"Sorry, Arthur's calling me." He ran off with out looking at the stranger who carried the same pale blue eyes as his master.

Henry watched the skinny servant run down the hall. He possessed magic, he could feel it calling to him.

"Emrys" he smirked, and strode off to his room. Tomorrow, he would charm his way into the heart of the servant, then destroy Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2: Entering

"Merlin what do you think you're doing?" Arthur shoved him aside and fixed his own armor.

"I was. I know what I was. Doing." Merlin looked at the blond nodding nervously, "I did."

"Merlin don't be so stupid, give me my sword. It's bad enough you still can't remember how to put my armor on." Arthur snatched the sword from him and looked down shaking his head at him.

"Its not my fault a rock hit my head." Merlin walked next to the prince through the maze of tents.

"A rock hit your head? Well no wonder you're useless." He paused." Uselesser."

"Is that a word?" Merlin squinted his eyes wondering.

"Have you spoken with Guise to fix you?" Arthur walked shaking his head_, How could anyone compete with an idiot as his servant? _

"I'm not a sword Arthur I can't just be fixed right away. And Guise said I'm fine." Merlin stopped, there was a man carrying a large sword across the field towards them.

" Arthur Good luck today. Who is this?" The man turned to Merlin who had his mouth open. He straightened up and closed his mouth, trying not to seem too obvious.

"This is Merlin he's my manservant." Arthur looked between the two, "Merlin this is my cousin, Henry Pendragon."

"Hello, if you need anything just tell me. I'd be glad to help." Merlin smiled foolishly, Arthur had a tall, strong, brunette cousin. Who was almost a twin of him.

"I need someone to help me with my bed. Something's not right. Come to my quarters later please." Henry smiled politely and walked away, Merlin watching him all the while.

"Wow, he's strong. You going against him?" Merlin watched as Henry walked past others, refusing to look at anyone else. Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed past him.

"Oh please Merlin, I can beat him. And, yes, in order to win I'm obviously going to face him." Arthur strutted towards the fighting grounds and put on his helmet.

"Alright then. Good luck." Merlin smiled nodding. Arthur took out his sword .

"I don't need luck, I've got skill." Arthur walked out into the battle field and faced his first opponent.

Merlin watched from the sidelines, silently rooting for Arthur. Henry smiled watching the servant. He wondered why the he cared so much for his selfish cousin and decided to walk over to him.

"I hope you'll cheer for me when I fight next." Henry chuckled at Merlin for jumping frightened of his sudden appearance.

"Oh I. I will." Merlin smiled foolishly, "You know you and Arthur look a lot like. You sound the same too. For a second I thought you were him"

"Yeah well, he's more of a prat than I am." Merlin smiled at his comment, no wonder Arthur hated it when he was called a prat.

"That's not hard to believe." Merlin chuckled lightly and watched Arthur hit the other man with the handle of his sword then throw him down. The man dodged the hit of Arthur's sword by rolling and stood quickly turning towards the prince.

"Why do you work for him? I mean, it has to be very difficult." Henry closed the distance between him and Merlin slowly.

"Oh yeah. He's a real pain. But, somewhere in that stubbornness is a good man." Merlin nodded, "He'll be a great king one day." Henry narrowed his eyes on Merlin.

"Well, what if someone were to challenge him? And win his place as the next King of Camelot." Henry stood directly behind the clueless servant. Merlin simply shook his head.

"No. No one can beat Arthur." Merlin smiled, he would make sure no one would hurt Arthur. "He's the greatest knight there is." He clapped as Arthur defeated his opponent, a grin spread across his face.

"I wouldn't be sure about that." Henry lifted his large sword over his shoulder. "Cheer for me Merlin, I promise you won't have to cheer long. I'll be finished with him in a matter seconds." Arthur came up to his cousin, removing his gloves and handing them to Merlin with out regarding him.

"Don't brag Henry. You'll be lucky if you even make it to the finals." Arthur smirked, he enjoyed having the upper hand.

"If you win, who's to say it's not just because you are future king?" Henry smiled seeing Arthur's offended face. He pushed pass the blond and onto the field, turning back towards Merlin.

"Good luck. Henry." Merlin smiled lightly. Henry bowed his head slightly to him.

"Thank you. I will win quickly so we may continue speaking." Henry smiled politely and turned stopping when Arthur spoke.

"That'll be after he's done his chores." He said spitefully.

"I'll help him with them." Henry replied sharply then made his way to his opponent.

"He's really strong." Merlin stated admiring his strength. Arthur scoffed and walked towards his tent.

"You coming Meurlin?" Arthur added an accent to his name as he stepped inside his tent loosening his armor.

"Sorry sire." Merlin sighed and helped him remove his hest plate. Arthur looked down.

"Not that I need your opinion. But, do you think that people are letting me win?" Arthur's eyes turned desperately towards Merlin. Henry had gotten to him by interfering with his one pride.

"I think you're a great knight. And one day you'll be a great King." Merlin smiled and sat next to him. "So what now?"

Henry came into the tent as Arthur opened his mouth to give him orders.

"Merlin. Come with me there is something I'd like to show you." He put his arm around Merlin's shoulders and pulled him close. Arthur's eyes narrowed on his arm then Henry's face.

"Merlin. Say good bye to Henry, we're going hunting." Arthur stood, his face in front of Henry's.

"You can show me later I guess?" He grabbed Arthur's things and followed him out, dragging the armor behind him. "Arthur what about the other events?"

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin. He looked around then walked up to his servant. "Merlin, stay away from Henry. While I'm at the tournament, I need you to concentrate on me."

"Alright. Let's go." Merlin walked towards to tournament.

"Merlin, we have to go to the tent." Arthur rolled his eyes and walked back to his tent, happy that his cousin was absent.

"Oh look at this. Henry got you flowers." Merlin smiled surprised. He looked at the note connected to them, "One less thing on the list of chores." Merlin smiled.

Arthur grabbed the flowers, "I hate daisies." He threw them on the floor and stepped on them. Henry was attempting to steal Merlin from him.


	3. Chapter 3: Arthur is strange

Arthur looked at Merlin smiling, he was humming a song while polishing Arthur's armor.

"So, do you like, Henry." Arthur sat his arms over his bent knees. Merlin chuckled and looked at him.

"Well, he's nice. Doesn't order me around. Doesn't call me an idiot.." Merlin looked at Arthur from the corner of his eyes smiling smugly.

"I mean do you. Well you know. _Like_ him." He played with a dagger in his hands. The tips touching one finger, he turned it observing each side.

"Oh. He looks a lot like you. Talks like you, only he's not a prat." Merlin smiled. Arthur grabbed him and rubbed his knuckles against his forehead. Releasing him after a couple of seconds, smirking at the brunette before him.

"That's not a straight answer."

"Well, he's good looking and nice. So yes I like him. But I don't really know him I mean-" He stopped watching Arthur stand rolling his eyes at the comment.

"Really? Merlin, I don't understand why anyone likes him. He's nice on the outside but on the inside he's a real jerk." Arthur put his arm against a wooden pole, leaning his head against it as he looked down.

"Well in my opinion he'd the best king." He smiled imagining Henry as king, "One who cares for the little people." He set down Arthur's armor, not realizing how his words would make Arthur feel.

"I don't need your opinion!" Arthur grabbed the armor still in Merlin's hands fiercely, "You're but a servant. You know nothing of being a King!" Fire burned in light blue eyes. Merlin pulled away shocked at the sudden outburst.

"You're a useless pathetic idiot! Can't even follow my orders to stay clear of Henry!"

"I used to think you'd be the great King. But maybe Henry's right, you have competition for the crown after all." Merlin stepped forward, placing his finger down on the wooden bench that partly divided him and the blond.

Stepping around the bench Arthur pointed a finger at Merlin, causing him to back into a pole. The two stood incredibly close to each other.

"You take that back right now." Arthur whispered lightly, it was bad enough Merlin had cheered publicly for Henry rather than him. He could not take the thought that Merlin might actually chose Henry over him.

"No." Merlin stepped away from the prince, setting down the cloth he had used to polish his armor.

"Merlin, I" Grabbing his Merlin's arm, Arthur leaned closer to his face. Simultaneously, Merlin turned to the prince causing their lips to meet gracefully. The two stood for a second shocked then pulled away only enough for their lips not to touch.

"That was." Merlin stood against Arthur, he wanted to repeat the last few moments to feel Arthur's lips once again.

"a mistake." Arthur panted slightly, he knew it was wrong but Merlin had been more than the just a servant. Even if he'd never care to admit it, he'd grown dependant on him.

"Then why haven't you started walking away." Merlin watched Arthur's lips, his eyes half open begging for his touch. Arthur moved closer to Merlin, there was no one around to see them. He could if he wanted to bad enough. Henry walked in looking down.

"Arthur," Merlin pushed the prince away and smiled at the guest. Looking between the two Henry smirked crossing his arms.

"You two don't get along do you?" he smiled at Merlin's head shaking. "Well, I should let you know your father has fallen sick. Tournament is over for today."

Merlin looked at Henry frozen, Arthur looked at Merlin then Henry and ran out to his horse. Running out after him Merlin got on the other horse and followed Arthur to the palace.

"Father?" Arthur ran breathlessly into his father's room. Guise stood and looked at Arthur solemnly.

"I don't know what happened. But I will do my best. You should return to your room. He needs to rest." Guise packet his things and grabbed his bags.

"No, I'll stay by his side." Arthur held his father's hand, he could not loose him now.

"Arthur. Listen to Guise. Besides you need to rest." Merlin declared nervously, uncertain of how the prince would react. "I'll stay with him." Merlin smiled lightly walking to Arthur's side.

Looking at Merlin, Arthur stood placing his hand on the servant's shoulder, "Thank you, Merlin." He walked out speaking with Guise about his father as he did.

"Arthur, we need to speak about something." Henry stood next to the fireplace in Arthur's room.

Glaring Arthur removed his armor, turning his back to his cousin. "Get out of my room I'm not in the mood for discussion."

"But my dear cousin, I think you'd want to hear what I have to say. Since it includes your manservant, Merlin." Henry smirked seeing the muscles on Arthur's body tense at the name. He had the perfect leverage.

LATER

Arthur fell back into his arm chair. He had bruises all over his arms and felt tired from the tournament. His wrapped arm ached, yet as he messaged it the only thing on his mind was Henry's words. He could not stop thinking of the events which had filled his day. How could everything in his life be turned upside down in less than a day. Merlin walked in and placed the meal on his table.

"Dinner's ready." Merlin poured him his drink and stood by the table as he ate. His thoughts on the moment the two had shared in the tent, wondering if Arthur would ever admit his feelings.

"Merlin?" Arthur drank from his cup thinking. Merlin sighed realizing he had better chances with Henry than Arthur.

"Yes?" he took a step towards him smiling thinking of all the battles Henry had won in honor of him. Arthur had never dedicated a win to him. He never acknowledged Merlin for anything. At all.

"It seems Henry had grown onto you." _He's requested that you be his manservant. _"I, will be getting someone else, someone useful. You may leave to him." Arthur set down his cup and leaned back looking at the fire. He waved his hand off dismissing his friend from the room. Merlin silently looked around.

"You're replacing me?" Merlin looked at him in disbelief. "Why?" Arthur attempted to maintain a smile, placing his hand to his lips.

"You are truly an idiot Merlin, it amazes me" He turned, his smile fading, "You're only a servant." He stood and walked to the fire crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Leave now before I get Cedric to kick you out."

The suspicious servant stepped forward grinning at his victory.

"Cedric? Arthur if this is about earlier," Merlin stepped towards the blond, receiving a glare.

"Leave." Arthur turned his attention back to the fire begging for him to leave.

Merlin nodded silently shaking his head in disbelief as he walked out. Henry filled with joy awaited Merlin's exit, leaning against the wall across from him.

"Merlin, about my bed. Well, why don't you come see for yourself." He smiled putting his arm around Merlin's shoulder. He looked up at Henry, the slight pain his chest causing his eyes burn. He'd been replaced without a second thought.

"Something wrong?" Henry looked at Merlin concerned, he had not seen the servant so distraught the entire day.

"I'm fine." Merlin chuckled lightly, attempting to hide the tears which so obviously filled his eyes. Henry pushed him back against a wall, lifting his chin.

"Your eyes are filled with tears, Have I upset you?" Merlin wiped his tears away shaking his head.

"No. I'm just really tired. Can I fix your bed tomorrow?" He looked away smiling sadly, "I'm sorry."

"No. Go rest. I'll ask Gwen to fix it for me." Henry watched Merlin leave and sighed walking to his room. Gwen walked into Morgana's room.

"What's wrong Gwen? You seem worried." She put her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Arthur suddenly got rid of Merlin. And Henry doesn't seem so kind." She smiled lightly and went to fluff Morgana's pillow. "Its probably nothing, I'm sorry to bother you."

Morgana came to her side, her cold hand over Gwen's, "If it bothers you, then its something worth worrying about." She smiled lightly, removing a strand of hair from Gwen's warm face.

"I will speak to Arthur later," placing a chaste kiss on her servant's lips she laid down on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Losing Merlin?

A/n: this is the next night! JUST SO YOU KNOW! (I skipped the day)

"Merlin, sit down." Henry patted the chair grinning.

"I. I. I can't. That's your chair." Merlin pointed at it shaking his head. Henry pushed him into it, then handed him the utensils.

"You said you would do anything I asked." Henry leaned over, "Did you not mean it?"

Merlin looked at him shaking his head, "I meant it. It's just, I don't understand why."

"I feel bad that I could not help you with your chores." He sighed standing up, " Arthur is quiet strange when it comes to you."

Merlin chuckled lightly, attempting to hide the smile that came over him.

"Its true," Henry smiled, "all the others say so. They think it's because he likes you." Merlin's eyes snapped towards Henry. He wondered why the long lost family member had brought it up.

"Do you believe that?" Merlin looked down, "As Arthur says, 'you shouldn't believe what the servants tell you.'" Henry chuckled hearing Merlin's imitation of Arthur.

"I hope you two don't make fun of me like that!" Henry leaned against the wall, "You're quite talented Merlin!"

Merlin laughed, "Thank you"

Henry shook his head, "I wouldn't say it if it weren't true." He moved across the room. "So tell me, how does my cousin treat you when no one else is around"

Merlin looked at the food, memories of Arthur hitting him, throwing things at him flooded his head. "Worse than he does in public" he whispered.

Henry turned confused to the servant, ready to question him but stopping at the sight of Merlin's obviously hurt face.

"Not all the time. I mean, sometimes we have these great times. He'll laugh with me. Or confide something in me. Sometimes" Merlin tried to chuckle away the tears that flooded to his eyes, "We understand each other so well, We don't even need to say anything to know what the other is thinking" Henry walked toward Merlin, knowing what he felt and wanting to experience the same thing.

"But, most of the time, I'm just a slave to him. Someone he can take his anger out on. Someone who doesn't feel. Who couldn't understand his pain or pressure. Someone, who doesn't matter. A disposable, useless servant." Merlin grabbed the knife and began cutting the meat.

"I'm not Arthur," Henry moved closer to Merlin, "eat up Merlin."

**In the hall way**

Morgana watched from the slight crack in the door, as Merlin spoke about Arthur. No nobleman would be so kind to Merlin unless he intended on something more than just talking. Smirking, she headed towards Arthur's room. What would he think about his cousin falling in love with his servant and Merlin clearly being in love with him?

**Henry's room**

"What does it taste like?" Henry stood across from the table, watching Merlin eating his dinner. He'd managed to steal him away as Arthur was changing. Of course, Arthur did not notice, he never noticed, something Henry would use against him.

"It tastes great!" Merlin smiled, setting the fork down, "But I shouldn't be eating your dinner." He stood and stepped out of the large chair, motioning Henry to sit in it.

"Well if it'll make you smile, eat it." Henry walked up to the servant, "I'll eat your dinner."

Merlin smiled confused, "Why? You don't even know me. Arthur would never-" Merlin stopped, Henry had his fingers on his lips.

"There are a lot of things my cousin wouldn't do." Henry moved closer to Merlin, "Good thing, I'm not him."

Merlin froze, his heart beating faster and faster. He couldn't help being attracted to Henry, he did everything Arthur refused to. They both looked the same, only Henry was slightly more attractive. Henry moved his hand to the back of Merlin's neck, moving closer to him. Something inside him wanted to kiss the servant, something wanted more.

"Merlin," Henry moved closer to him feeling the servant shutter at his name.

Merlin gulped, he didn't know Henry. Henry was not Arthur, what would Arthur say if he walked in? He looked into the light blue eyes before his, hypnotized by their loving stare. He put his hands on Henry's shoulders, ready to push him away. Henry, wrapped his free arm around Merlin, pressing him against his chest. Their forehead's touched, Henry moved in towards Merlin's slightly parted lips. Merlin saw Arthur, not Henry, before him.

"Henry, Uther sent me other to bring you more sheets." Gwen walked in, looking up to see Merlin sitting in Henry's chair and Henry by the window. Merlin kept his head down, hoping Gwen would not see the reddish pink blush covering his cheeks.

"Thank you Gwen," Henry smiled and moved toward her, "Would you like to eat some bread? I'm not hungry and Merlin's getting full."

Gwen looked between the two, already figuring out what had happened. After all, how could Merlin resist Henry after the way Arthur treats him?

"No thank you. Merlin, I believe Guise was looking for you." Gwen smiled politely, bowed her head and walked out. Merlin stood quickly, avoiding Henry.

"I have to go." He walked out the room and shut the door behind him. Arthur was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he watched Merlin.

"It seems," Merlin's head snapped towards the blond, Arthur stood straight, "That you've developed a fancy for my cousin."

"Arthur." Merlin whispered, his heart sped up quickly, the image of Arthur holding him the way Henry had flashed in his head. Their kiss in the tent.

Arthur stepped towards his servant, "Morgana was right."

"What. What are you talking about? I was just," Henry walked out of the room, causing Merlin to become silent.

"Arthur," Henry looked at Merlin then at the blond, "Merlin here just fix my bed. I can't imagine why you think he's useless. After all, he's very good with his hands." Henry grinned putting his arm around Merlin, knowing Arthur would be angered by the comment.

Arthur clenched his fists; he would attack Henry, if Merlin were not standing next to him.

"It. It was just a small plank." Merlin stated, realizing that it only made the situation sound differently. "The bed was missing one, I mean. I fixed it, then Henry asked me to eat his dinner and then Gwen came in and then I left after her." Merlin began speaking quickly and stopped to inhale.

Henry put his arm around the servant, "Calm down Merlin. Arthur's just angry that you and I are getting along very well." Arthur took a menacing step towards Henry.

"I don't know why he is." Merlin stepped towards the blond. He had no right to be angry, he treated Merlin like shit yet refused to let anyone else use him. "If you have a problem, call Cedric! Since he's such a better servant!" Merlin smiled, frowning as he pushed past the shocked prince.

Arthur turned towards him, feeling his chest cringe as he struggled to stand correctly. Henry smirked at the sight of his cousin suffering.

"I wondered why it was that you always did better when Merlin was cheering you on," Arthur turned to him.

"What?" he growled.

" I wonder if you'll be able to beat me tomorrow and win your place as the next King, while Merlin cheers for me. After all; Why would he cheer for someone who shows no emotional response towards him, when he could cheer for his lover?" Henry walked into his chambers, leaving Arthur stunned in the middle of the hallway.

"Merlin?" he held onto the furniture in the Hallway, unable to believe what his cousin had just told him.

_I'm losing everything._


	5. Chapter 5: Killing 2 birds w1 stone

Morgana entered Arthur's chambers, her head held high as she approached him. Arthur turned to see her then turned back to the window.

"Morgana, if you're here to gloat about Henry," Arthur sighed, cursing his cousin in his head.

"I'm here about Merlin." Morgana stated as a-matter-of-factly, "I know he's just a servant, to Uther, but" she pushed his shoulder back so he faced her, "you would not so easily have him replaced."

"Merlin is just a servant. Who I dispense of is of no importance to you." Arthur stepped towards the table, grabbing his sword.

"It is if it affects the future king of Camelot!" She stormed toward the door, "By the way Arthur, you didn't dispense of him. You gave him to person you least trust, an act even Uther would disapprove of." Before Arthur could say anymore, she disappeared behind the large wooden doors.

Arthur fell into his chair and rubbed his forehead, soon Henry would control his every move.

**Next Scene! (At the tournament)**

Gwen stood next to Merlin; Arthur would be going out next against Henry.

"Gwen, don't worry, Henry will win." Merlin smiled looking towards Henry

"Merlin," Gwen stepped closer to him, afraid someone would hear her, "Arthur has been faltering all day. He's not as strong as he usually is." Gwen looked down worried, "Guise told me he's broken two ribs and has a fractured arm."

"What's that got to do with me?" Merlin turned to her, "He's the one who got rid of me remember?"

"It has to do with you because even a blind man can see that Arthur's better when he has you supporting him." Gwen looked Merlin in the eyes, moving aside to let on of the knights through.

"Obviously, he doesn't want me to. And," Merlin shook his head, "Henry,"

"Will you forget him for a second! He's not Arthur, Merlin he may look like him but on the inside," Gwen raised her voice, a rare event.

"He's better! Nicer! Calmer! He doesn't throw things at me. He doesn't treat me like, like I'm just another person he can pick up and throw away." Merlin looked at Henry, smiling at the beautiful brunette.

"You've known him for a day Merlin." Gwen watched as Arthur was thrown to the ground. He quickly rolled up on his knees and barely blocked the blow.

Merlin held his breath; Arthur was kicked down onto the floor by the other knight. He was struggling, to push Henry.

Arthur struggled against the weight, he felt weaker than usual. The crowd had gone silent, he needed to win. He looked at the shocked faces, all but one blurred in his mind. Merlin, stood leaning in towards the area. Their eyes met and his chest fluttered. He heard a soft whisper in his head, _Arthur!_ Suddenly, he was able to push back the knight.

The crowd erupted into a loud yell, but Arthur focused only one.

"Come on Arthur!" Merlin screamed, Henry would angry, but he didn't care. Arthur dodged one of his cousin's attacks, using it against him to throw the brunette on the ground. As he put his sword down to his neck, the crowd went silent.

"Surrender, cousin." Arthur smirked. A flash of red enveloped Henry's eyes.

"Not yet," Henry smirked as a branch from the tree above them fell on Arthur.

Before anyone could even react to the event, Arthur was on the ground and Morgana was screaming pointing to Uther's limp body next to her.

"Someone has poisoned the king!" the slipped from her tongue and echoed across the field.


	6. Chapter 6 : Under arrest

Henry stood as he removed his helmet to see Uther foaming from the mouth. Merlin jumped over the wooden fence and ran towards Arthur's body. Simultaneously, Guise ran to the King. The crowed went back and forth between being quite to whispering loudly.

"Arthur," the brunette removed the helmet. "It's me Merlin, come on." Merlin shook the blond lightly sighing, looking up at the still brunette before him.

"He'll be fine, but Uther," Henry turned back to Guise, who was struggling to calm the knights and remove the king from the scene.

"What did you do?" Merlin stood, his anger rising along with his power. Henry turned slightly frightened, he had sensed Merlin's power strongly before but now it had increased and continue to rise.

"Only the branch, I meant only for them to loose the kingdom." Henry stared into the yellow glowing eyes and the wind picked up slowly, "I would never wish my cousin to suffer without a father the way Uther forced me to."

"Lier," the crowd turned their eyes to the servant shielding the prince.

"Merlin," Henry threw his sword away, raising his hands, "I did not poison Uther. He was to announce me the winner and step down from the throne."

"Merlin," Arthur uttered softly as he attempted to keep his eyes open. Quickly, Merlin relaxed and went to the blond's side, placing his hand softly on his chest.

"Arthur," he smiled, allowing it to fade, " Uther's been poisoned. Guise is treating him, listen I know who it was but,"

"Henry," Arthur sat up, using his sword to stand, "You poisoned my father!"

"No Arthur, use your mind why would I poison him when I could use him to crown me king?" Henry pleaded with the blond to see reason. Merlin reluctantly stood in front of Arthur, holding him back.

"Arthur, it wasn't him." He began.

"And how do I know whether or not you are truly on my side? After all, you two seem to have gotten more than friendly!" Arthur winced, holding his side.

"You're bleeding," Merlin tried to examine the wound but Arthur pushed him away, "Lock him up and me too if it makes you happy but blindly send an innocent man to death the way Uther sent Gwen's father!"

Merlin knew that would sting.. He needed it to, planed for it to burn into Arthur's mind. Still as he said the words his tongue stung with the bitter taste of betrayal. Arthur froze, his face covered his eyes as he looked down at the ground

"Arrest them." The blond silently commanded to his knights, turning away ashamed, "For poisoning the king. For which the penalty is death."

Merlin struggled to hold himself up as the words registered in his head. The knights chained Henry, then began to chain Merlin.

"Arthur, Merlin had nothing to do with this don't punish him because of me." Henry moved toward the prince only to be held back. Gwen struggled past the growing crowd, reaching Merlin only to be held back by the knights.

"Merlin? What's going on? Arthur?" she panted, worry stricken upon her face.

Arthur clenched his teeth, "Take them to the prison, they will be executed tomorrow."

"What? Merlin," Gwen struggled to hold her silent friend.

"Did you not hear me? I said take them away!" Arthur waited for the knights to lead the two away, before looking at Gwen. She was on her knees crying as Morgana attempted to comfort her. The crowd fussed to make their way to the prisoners, throwing food when they could.

"Arthur are you mad? You know Merlin cares about you and this kingdom! How can you send him to die for a crime he did not commit!" she pushed him back.

"Enough Morgana, I've made my decision!" Arthur burst out angrily, tears clouding his vision.

"You're becoming more and more like Uther, No wonder everyone preferred Henry. At least he allowed reason to overcome his feelings. And just so you know, Uther was poisoned by a drink he bought from the lower town." Holding Gwen, Morgana pushed Arthur aside and headed towards the castle.

Arthur clenched his fists, tears slipping from his eyes. He tried to tell himself this was best, that Merlin would be better off. That Henry was best for him, for everyone. With them in jail and his father ill, this would be best. Henry won.


	7. Chapter 7: Escaping

"Merlin," Henry moved towards the brunette on the other side of the bars, "I'm" He stopped rudely interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it right now ok?" Merlin kept his head placed upon his knees as he spoke. "Let's just stay quiet and…" he sighed. If ever he would be in this position, he had hoped it would have been protecting Arthur and Uther putting him to death. Instead, he sat hopelessly knowing Arthur would not change his mind. If there was one thing he knew, it was that the prince was as stubborn as the king.

"You can't be here," a voice echoed from around the corner. Merlin looked up, hearing moaning and clanging metal as a fire approached them. His heart beat rapidly, hoping Gwaine or Lancelot had come to save him. He missed his two friends, both ordered to leave Camelot due to one thing or another. Lancelot, who had once felt love for Gwen but surrendered to Morgana. Gwaine, who knew how exactly Merlin felt and could make him smile easily. His kind and faithful heart made up for his reckless ways. And though he was the perfect man, Merlin had chosen to follow Arthur.

Merlin was taken out of his memories by the clanging of bars as Henry shook the metal door screaming for help. As a shadow appeared to come towards them, the two went silent awaiting their rescue.

"Merlin!" Gwen ran down the hall way to his cell gasping, "Arthur's missing." Morgan strode to her side and looked at Merlin hoping he'd help her. Though the two had never been on good terms, Gwen was a friend to them both. Hopefully that would be enough for them to come to terms.

"You're the only one who knows where he would go." Sir Leon added from behind the two. Henry stepped back, surprised to see the knight come out of no where.

Merlin looked up at the three, Arthur needed him. And he would be there with or without the blond's permission.

Merlin nodded, "Get me out of here." He looked between the three waiting for someone to begin unlocking the door.

"We don't have the keys. Arthur took them with him." Gwen explained feeling quite useless and guilty. She had yet to tell them what Arthur's intentions were, the words she had to prepare to say were nearly impossible sound out.

Henry smirked, "We don't need keys," he smiled looking at Morgana. From the day he had arrived at the castle, he knew Merlin and Morgana had power. In fact, if it had not been for them two, he would not have found out about Camelot's famous king, Uther.

"What do mean?" Gwen looked between the two clearly confused. Morgana sighed, she hated that she would have to reveal her secret to protect Merlin. Still she did not want to see Gwen suffer over her stubbornness.

"Step back," she ordered before her eyes lit, exploding the cells doors open. Dust clouded the cells making it nearly impossible to see anything but the shape of bodies

"Morgana?" Gwen looked at her questionably, "why didn't you tell me." Morgana looked at Merlin then away. She wanted to be angry but found herself afraid.

"I was afraid you would not forgive me for wielding this gift." Morgana smiled as Gwen held her lovingly.

Merlin began walking towards the back of the prison, "Come on." Gwen followed him and stepped back for Morgana to do what she needed to do. Morgana broke a hole through the wall and passed through with Gwen quickly heading towards the horses waiting for them. Sir Leon headed back to prevent anyone from discovering the passed out guards and missing prisoners.

Henry grabbed Merlin's hand "Merlin, If you can't find Arthur" Henry straightened up, "I will dye my hair and take his place."

"You couldn't be half the King Arthur will be." Merlin stepped out and ran for the horses. How could anyone be Arthur? There was only one in the world and he would save him, even if it meant returning to his death.

"Merlin, he left this for you." Gwen handed him a note secretly then got on the horse next to Morgana's.

"You guys head out towards the periless lands I'm going to go find some one to help us." Merlin headed onward, the last place Gwaine had said he would visit was only a mile away. He had traveled once to the periless lands with Gwaine and made it through, now he would return to save Arthur once again.

"Read it Merlin," Gwen whispered before she and Morgana headed towards the lands.

Merlin looked down at the crumpled note with his name written across it. Why would Arthur have left him this?


	8. Chapter 8: the plan

A/N: hello sorry for the long wait, the bottom keys on my laptop dont work at all and it takes like half an hour if i want the c button to work. So im writting this on a Mac laptop my cousin has. Idk if itll change anything but yeah just so you guys know. I will try to fix my laptop ASAP but with the holidays IDK how soon that will be.

Merlin rode quickly on his horse, slowing down when he saw the gates of the city. A man on a horse rode towards him followed by several angry people throwing rotten crops at him. He sighed smiling, an turns his horse around waiting for the rider's horse to get close. When he heard the hooves pounding on the ground behind him, he kicked his horse and ran next to his friend.

"I see you're doing well" he screamed. For some reason, Gwaine could always make him relax, even when he knew Arthur was in trouble. Simply because he knew that with Gwaine, he'd be able to save Arthur in no time.

"Let me guess, Arthur?" Gwaine smirked as they made their way into the forest and lost the following riders. He slowed his horse to a stop.

"He's gone. I need your help." Merlin stated, a little more seriously. Gwaine looked at him confused then away to look in front of him.

"He left you a note." Gwaine turned back to him, eyeing the paper in Merlin's hands, "Hand it over."

"If you read the note then you won't help me find him." Merlin stated, thinking Gwaine would listen to Arthur's words.

"Since when do you know me to listen to anything a prince says?"Gwaine snatched it and started reading.

"Well Merlin," he finally said, folding the note and handing it back over, "Looks like I'm going to Camelot. Arthur didn't leave." He leaned down to Merlin, "He was forced into writing this. Something you would have known if you'd finished reading it."

"Well then why are we going to Camelot?" Merlin asked still confused. What had Arthur written to make Gwaine think he was forced into leaving.

"He's in the dungeons, with a dragon." Gwaine smirked, he knew Merlin would be angry. After all Merlin was friends with the dragon and yet the dragon had failed to mention arthur's presence.

"No," Merlin shook his head. He knew Gwaine knew he possessed magic but like to keep it hidden. After all, Gwaine needed it confirmed.

"Merlin, Prince Henry, where was he when you were locked up?"

"Right across from me why?" Merlin became worried could he really have been so stupid?

"Guess you have more in common than you think." Gwaine sighed.

"Morgana and Gwen went to go find him i told them to meet me at," Merlin stopped. They'd left the castle unprotected. The king had on guise but if Henry got past him the king would be dead.

"Come on Merlin there's no time to waste!" Gwaine began riding towards camelot.

ARTHUR

"Merlin will not allow this kingdom to fall at the hands of Prince Henry."

Arthur paced back and forth, his hands and feet shackled. "I think this thing is trying to talk to me."

"Arthur. What Henry told you is true."

Arthur froze, turning to the large Dragon. He couldn't believe that Henry was telling the truth. Merlin was his servant, his friend, his. No, it couldn't be.

"You lie, like all others of your kind, you wish to destroy my kingdom!" Arthur screamed angered.

"A half can not truly hate what makes it whole. I have told Merlin this before."

"I will not allow this to be true! If you tell my father, i will make you wish he had not kept you alive."Arthur pointed at him, attempting to seem threatening. But at his size, the dragon could not help but laugh.

"If i die, it'll be you Arthur Pendragon, who wishes you had not been kept alive. Merlin is still young, as are you, but soon the time will come. If Henry succeeds, Uther will be dead before sunset. And you, along with him!" He flew away, angered by the blond prince.

"Wait! Help me free and i shall free you!" Arthur yelled.

"Merlin has already promised me that!" and echo came soaring back.

Arthur looked at his chains, grabing a rock he began to pound at them. He couldn't let his father die. He would kill Henry if it were the last thing he did.

HENRY

"Round up the horses, and go out to search for the kidnapped prince!" He ordered all the knights, they left hurriedly. Unknowingly leaving Camelot weak.

"Uther will pay for taking my Kingdom away from my hands!" He turned and strode down the hall to UTher's chambers.

"Henry? What ever are you doing in here?" Guise stood next to the weakened King. "You have not right to be here."

Henry waved his hand, sending Guise flying into the wall. "Silence."

"Henry, please. Dont." Uther begged from his bed. "My son."

"I stoppped being your son when you shunned my away. You denied me the right to the throne! I bet Morgana has yet to learn that she is your daughter and my sister! Did you think you could hide your affairs from Arhtur forever?"

"Arthur knows not. Please. Don't tell him. I needed to save you. Your curse. i could not kill my son." Uther coughed.

"My gift, has come to kill you. But first, i will make you watch as i kill Arthur." Henry smirked and pushed Uther off the bed. He grabbed him from his shirt and forced his to crawl on his knees.

"There's no one who can stop me." Henry walked down the stairs towards the dungeons. His plan was working.


	9. Chapter 9: The end

"You've been here for a while now, How do you get out?" Arthur fumbled with the chains around his wrists.

"If I knew how to escape, I would not still be here Arthur." The dragon replied chuckling.

"My chains are thinner than yours, is there any chance you could break them and lead me to another exit besides the obvious chained and barred one?" Arthur managed through clenched teeth, beginning to wonder if Merlin received his stupidity from the Dragon.

"Perhaps" the dragon turned away "But that would require my assistance and I am not so keen to help you at the moment"

"For Merlin? Please I know you two are more than just companions, he can order you around but I can not I only ask your help so that I may save,"

"Your father?" Arthur straightened as he scoffed, "He is the one that imprisoned me here, he would see Merlin dead"

"I am not my father! I need to save the innocent people in the kingdom, Magic or not! Merlin is my friend and id rather die than watch him wounded by my cousin or father!" Arthur's nostrils flared. He moved his shackles grabbing a rock to make it easier to break the chains.

"Merlin did not tell me he'd told you his secret," the dragon brought he head close to arthur's.

"Henry told me, I did not need to question it, Merlin's foolishness with magic exposed him" Arthur beat the chains with a rock causing the blisters on his wrists to bleed.

"Let me," Before he knew it, the dragon had broken Arthur loose "Merlin is the only one allowed to ride me but considering you have such strong emotions for him, I will allow you to ride me. On the condition that you tell Merlin of your feelings."

"What makes you think he doesn't already know?" Arthur climbed on with his cocky smile.

"If you had, you would not be so worried about seeing him again."

Line break line break line break line break you get the point right? It's a line break

"He's got the doors locked, we'll have to find another way in." Merlin sighed and walked around to the cell were they had escaped.

"Merlin, Does Arthur know about you? I mean does he really know"

"No, I cant tell him it would compromise his judgment if ever his father were to lock me up and burn me at the stake."

"Who's to say he's not already compromised by your presence," Gwaine stopped short of the stairs, "maybe he needs you henry is only separating you two somehow"

"I'd rather just concentrate on getting Uther and the others to safety," Merlin ran, ignoring the fact that Gwaine did not follow him.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran up to him, wanting to embrace him.

"How lovely, Merlin thank you for following my orders, I knew you'd come back' Henry smirked.

"The only orders he's following are mine." Arthur stepped in front of Merlin, well aware that he could protect himself.

"Arthur I thought we made a deal?" Merlins eyes flashed to Arthur as Henry stepped closer.

"Merlin, go help my father and guise, Henry and I need to talk"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Merlin stepped from behind Arthur

"Merlin, go," Gwaine walked next to Arthur, "You are his servant not Henry's, its awefully rude to disobey an order."

"It was more of a suggestion, right Arthur?" Henry grinned "you know better than anyone that he can defend himself," Arthur put his sword to Henry's neck.

"One more word and ill cut your head off, how about that cousin?"

"Brother," ,merlin whispered.

"Half brother, different mothers, just like Morgana" Arthur chuckled, "Im not blind, having a twin cousin is nearly impossible. Difference between you and me," he leaned in, "I don't need leverage to kill you."

"Don't!" Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm, "it'd be like killing your other half."

Arthur shook his head_, Merlin_ _you're my other half_, "He's just dirt on my shoes."

"Then why don't you do what you always do and let me clean it for you?" Merlin tugged down on Arthur's arm slightly, amazed at how little effort Arthur put into resisting him.

Arthur strengthened his resolve, "No, I don't want you to live seeing his dead face in your head every time you look at me. Go, Gwaine too"

"Arthur, dragon's kinda angry you haven't kept you side of the deal yet," Henry chuckled as Merlin left.

"Don't worry, im about to," Arthur slit Henry's throat and watched as his twin bleed to death. "I told you to stay away from Merlin."

"Arthur!" Merlin's voice echoed through the hallway. Arthur sprinted to his father's room.

"What happened?" Arthur marched over to the crouched Merlin, over Giuse's limp body.

"I cant wake him up and I don't know how to deal with medicines for broken bones." Merlin walked over to the injured king.

'Merlin, do it." Gwaine walked over to the two "better now than never'

"Arthur, do you trust me?"

"With my life, Do what you must I will go dispose of Henry's body."

"Arthur?" Arthur paused midway and turned to Merlin.

"That note, did he tell you what to write?"

Arthur stared at his servant. _Tell him no tell him its how you really feel Arthur. it was the deal_ "Yes" Arthur walked away hitting himself mentally.

SKIPING! YAY NOW WE GO TO LATER AND ThIs A LINE BREAK

Arthur stood silently outside Merlin's door waiting for Gwaine to finish speaking.

"Merlin that letter was from him he may not admit it but he wrote it willingly so you would know how he felt."

"It doesn't matter, if he cant say it to me just once or show it, that letter might as well have been from Henry."

"Henry used you Merlin Arthur would never take advantage of you like that"

"He uses me every day im his slave"

"You're more than that Merlin, I can see it in his eyes. Trust me, if I love you, he does too."

"sometimes I wish I could just live with you.'

"Don't say that, I'd break his heart to be without you."

"Only because he'd need to find someone else to do the work."

"Gwaine?" Arthur smiled and walked in "My father owes you but unfortunately he still refuses to allow you to stay… I will try to allow Merlin a day off to see you."

"Thank you," Gwaine hugged Merlin and nodded to Arthur, "goodbye then."

Merlin smiled lightly, his eyes watering; he would miss his only friend. Arthur turned him, sad to see him so pained. He put his hand to Merlin's cheek and wiped a tear away. Merlin sloppishly wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, I know no man if worth my tears." Merlin chuckled lightly the sound nearly heartbreaking.

"Merlin, you're fired, ill go stop Gwaine so he can take you with him" Arthur ran out of the room after Gwaine

_I'm proud to be your servant…. Til the day I die. _

Arthur clenched his teeth trying to hold back tears, he owed Merlin this He needed to let go.

'Gwaine! Wait! Merlin's going with you'" Gwaine stared at the blond.

"His place is here at your side.." Gwaine moved closer.

"his place is were he will be happy I cant give him what he needs. But you can. He wants you not me." Arthur looked away. He'd gotten rid of Henry but he couldn't deny Merlin the chance to be happy anymore.

"Arthur, ill make sure he visits." Gwaine said solemnly

"No its best if he just stays away. Its easier for me- i mean Gwen and guise, if he doesn't visit." Arthur attempted to chuckle but found it hard considering he felt like talking would cause him to break apart

"Gwaine!" Merlin ran to him smiling with his bags, "I'm going with you"

"Don't hurt yourself anymore than usual Merlin," Arthur smiled half heartedly.

"you alright Arthur?' Merlin asked. The lump in Arthur's throat got bigger.

"It'll be hard to find another half decent servant, then again there's always Gwen." He smiled, feeling tear fall he turned around.

'Arthur wait" Gwaine grabbed the blond's shoulder.

"Take care and don't come back" Arthur rushed up the stairs turning into the first hallway he found and allowing his tears to fall as he leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Merlin watched Arthur leave, feeling his heart strain further.

"I think we should go." Gwaine smiled lightly and began walking.

"No, wait I didn't to anything wrong! I don't work for him anymore," Merlin dropped his things and ran after Arthur, tripping over him in the hallway.

"Sorry I was looking for a friend," Merlin turned to see Arthur standing with his back to Merlin.

"I thought I told you to leave." Arthur stated somewhat weakly, rubbing his eyes as if he were tired.

"You're letting me go with Gwaine but expect me to stay away?" Merlin stood observing Arthur's stance. He looked weak, like when Morgana and his father were ill.

"Don't want you coming here and getting jealous that ive replaced you with a better servant, I don't think I can handle any more fights between you and my workers." Arthur took a deep breath and turned to face Merlin.

"Why do you look like you've been crying?" Merlin stepped closer. _Maybe Gwaine was right.._

"Tears of joy. I felt kind of rude doing in front of you too. Now if you'd please leave I can get back to my duties." Merlin straightened Arthur's clothing.

"Well goodbye then. And, maybe you can visit us once your father is better. Or ill come back for a day once you've realized how much you need me." Merlin smiled and walked out to Gwaine.

_I need you now, just standing next to you isn't enough. I need to hold you._ Arthur marched to his room, where he was sure that Gwen would be standing complaining about how he'd fired Merlin.

"Arthur, this is Ivan, he'll be your temporary servant." Morgana smiled and went away, Gwen looked at Ivan and smiled politely.

"Its only been five minuets and you already replaced him," Gwen bowed slightly then marched after Morgana.

"You can help Gwen for now' Arthur sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his hands together.

_I could die_

_Yeah you probably would with out me_

"you have no idea how right you are, how right you've always been."

_You'll be a great king someday _

"Not with out you"


	10. Chapter 10 thanks

Lol ok guys I know the ending of this story was a but of a dud and that the end of henry was not good enough but its not the end end I will be finishing it with a pt2 story and keep it going til really I just get bored and yeah this is just to let you ppl know that I love you for reviewing


	11. Chapter 11: update

HEY GUYS JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT MERLIN:ALL's FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR IS UP NOW!

Yes this is the continuance to his story sorry I know I said I would have it up earlier but I decided to work on my Jakeward that I had abandonded for longer so now you guys will get this sory for any errors BTW I don't have a working key board and this is kinda hard to type with missing keys….

ENJOY the story here is a link

.net/s/6889805/1/MERLIN_Alls_fair_in_love_and_war


End file.
